The invention relates to a stitching device having a hollow sewing needle for stitching work such as the putting of buttons onto upholstery, the stitching of upholstery materials or the sewing on of elastic springs--with the needle penetrating into a hollow space which is not accessible from the outside.
Up to now, one used for this purpose a device having a hollow needle into which a pin or apertured plate threaded on a piece of thread was inserted. After the needle equipped in this manner has been pushed through, the pin can be pushed out by means of a push rod extending through the shaft of the needle. The respective threading of the pin and its placement in the needle has been bothersome and time consuming. Furthermore, the thread had to be cut after each stitch so that a pin could be threaded again.
It is the object of the invention to develop a stitching device by means of which work can be done more efficiently than before. The invention solves this problem by a device having a hollow needle by means of which, as before, a pin can be brought from one side of the pieced object to its other side and can be pushed out thereof by means of a push rod which can be slid into the needle. Compared to that, however, the device as defined in the invention is distinguished by the special characteristics in particular a magazine holding a plurality of threaded pins.